Tom Forester
Tom Forester is an American pilot that can be played in the 1st and 3rd campaign. He first can be played during the first campaign where he is in the British Royal Air Force under the nationality of a Canadian. He goes through patrolling a mountain range with a British veteran pilot from WW1 for any German activity, protecting broadcast locations and a fleet of cargo barges, then defending London from aerial and aquatic assault. However, the veteran gets shot down by an ace in the ace E4 German fighter, which Tom engages and eliminates him. At the end of the 1st campaign, Tom is relocated to the 356 American squadron, which then he receives the role of escort for a bomber wing which is objected with the mission to destroy a German air field, however, during the flight, enemy fighters assault the bomber wing then the wing is assaulted by hidden German B-16 bombers (white with green) within the formation. 2 bombers have to be escorted back to base when an ace appears and takes down one of the bombers. Tom then engages and takes down the ace then returns back to the formation. After the airfield is destroyed, he is deployed to escort a different bomber wing through a storm to destroy a German ball bearings production facility, during the trip, once again German fighters assault the bomber wing followed by fire from flak cannons on the ground after the enemies are dispatched. After the flak attack, the border patrol of German fighters assault the bomber wing while he is tasked to take out the flak positions, then he has to defend the crew of a downed bomber while they drive an armored car to the lighthouse at the top of the hill while being assaulted on the ground and in the sky. As soon as the crew is safe, Tom finds and escorts 2 bombers that are left of the wing until an ace (the ace that was taken out and was parachuting down to the ground) and 2 planes assaults him and the bomber wing. He must engage the ace while protecting the formation from the other planes. He returns to base after defeating the ace and defending the formation. Tom is then deployed to lead a bomber wing to Berlin to take out the airfield located there. Tom must destroy 3 flak towers, then takes out the german fighters defending the airfield. A pilot reports a sighting of a German fighter jet and 2 fighters taking off from the airfield and then they engage Tom in a dogfight. When the ace and his two companions are defeated, the bomber wing reaches the airfield and destroys it with the payload of bombs, ending the war. He and a younger pilot fly back to base talking about what the younger pilot wanted to do when he retires from the air force. Based on the end dialouge, Tom is possibly in his mid 30's due to him saying that he is getting too old for fighting in the war.